Eternal Seduction: Christmas Blues
by WickedGamer
Summary: This is the sequel to Eternal Seduction. Sum: When Rini returns, will her coming home affect every other relationship in the palace?
1. Chapter 1

Hi, Readers.

I'm back with a vengeance! Muah…ha…ha…haa! (insert evil laugh) Anyway this is the Sequel to Eternal Seduction. Since my favorite holiday is coming up (Christmas) I decided to give this story a Christmas feel to it. Don't worry though it won't be cheesy. I'm going to say first of all that I'm sorry for the wait, it just not easy to be a single mom, full time student, and work full time but I really like writing these stories so I'm making some time to dedicate to my fan fiction. Secondly before anyone asks this is a Serenity X Endymion story. Some questions will be answered from the previous story and some new questions will surface. I have decided to make this a trilogy and I will go back to the first story and improve it as much as I can; so expect to see that up soon. And lastly as I have always said my stories are written for the readers so I would appreciate feed back from you and your opinions on what you would like to happen, I might even included some of your ideas (Of course giving credit to the person that came up with the idea.). Well thank you again for reading and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it.


	2. Chapter 2

Serenity's POV:

Christmas was only two weeks away and Rini still didn't speak. Since that faithful night 8 months ago, Rini had not spoken a single word. No matter how hard I and Endymion tried, she would not come out of her cocoon. The most painful thing yet was what happened about 3 weeks ago.

Flash Back

"Rini dear, could you be so kind and grab the pitcher of warm water for your bath, honey?" Serenity called out of the washroom. Then a sudden crash was heard in the main bedroom and Serenity quickly ran to her daughters aid. "Rini!" Serenity didn't mean to scream but the crash had frightened her and as a result Rini flinched at her mother's touch. The crash had turned out to be the pitcher which had been to heavy for Rini's small self but what had hurt Serenity was that her daughter crouched down as if awaiting physical punishment when Serenity reached for her.

End Flashback

If that wasn't enough, Endymion and I have been on rocky terms since his return into my life. Yes, I do still love him but the fact that he wasn't here for me all those years of Rini's disappearances, has devastated me. Then one day he comes in and excepts me to still be madly in love with him and forget the fact that he hadn't seen me, touched me or even spoke to me in all those years.

So, since his return months ago I had not once gone into his bed chambers. Not once had I let him touch me or even speak to me unless it concerned Rini. Rini has become my first and only priority.

Endymion's POV:

So many things have rushed through my head ever since I have returned home. Although this doesn't feel like home anymore. Not once since I have returned have a had a warm bed to sleep in. My bed is cold and lonely. I have watched every night from my balcony as Serenity prepares herself for bed. Watching how the moon light played upon her skin as she undressed. Wishing, hoping that she would accept me back. I don't know how I have wronged her but yet she insists on not even letting me claim what is rightfully mine. Some nights I plan on how I could enter her room and take her willing or not. But then I think of the consequences and change my mind. Then on the other hand there's Rini. My lovely daughter won't even let me kiss her good night. I know that it isn't me she is scared of but of those hooligans who did her wrong. To her I embody the men who mistreated her.

Now I'm here in my room, alone. My heart broken in two pieces and each side with the two people I love. On one side Serenity that has stopped loving me and that thought only is killing me slowly. Then there is my daughter who needs me more than ever but won't let me be near her.

"Serenity, how are you my dear?" Selenity asked with an undertone of worry in her voice. "I'm fine mother, it's the same thing with Rini. She won't open up to me and I have no clue what to do any more." Serenity felt as if her world was a vortex of never ending chaos. Her daughter wouldn't open up to her and her husband was acting strange as of late. There had been no more flattery from him, no more roses spread across her bed sheets at night. He had even given up speaking to her all together. This fact alone was driving her insane and causing a lot of distress to her heart.

"Mom, what am I to do? I fear my king no longer loves me and my daughter will never let me love her." Serenity cried on her mother's shoulder no longer caring for appearances to her maids. "My dear you must learn to give Rini time. She has been through a lot and she needs time to recover. And of your husband, you have only your self to blame. You have declined his advances in many occasions, your anger towards him has blinded you. Remember dear he is only a man so you should take care of him while you still have him or I'm afraid you might loose him all together." And with that the wise queen left her daughter in her room with her thoughts.

Serenity sat in her bedroom for who knows how long. She thought, thought and thought. There was something she could do for sure, she knew it. She was determined to win Rini's heart no matter what it took and this upcoming Christmas holiday she was going to show her daughter just how much she loved her. After the plan was forming in her head she called out for the royal organizer and she set her plan in motion.

One thing Serenity knew was that Rini did have nightmares where she would call out Hotaru's name. Who this Hotaru character was, Serenity did not have the slightest idea but she knew that if she found Hotaru she would be able get to her daughter's heart. So she sent every able guard in search of Hotaru all over the country and some even as far as crossing the seven seas. Someone, somewhere would help her find this Hotaru person.

Her next move was to organize a Christmas celebration with the closest friends of the royal family. "Ok, so Betsy write all these names down for the guest list. Mina and Andrew, Rei and her husband, Lita and hers, and don't forget Amy and her husband too. Also include in the invitation that it will be an event to last a few days so let them know to be prepared and to bring their children because it is a family oriented celebration." Serenity kept rambling on and on about who she should invite and who she shouldn't. Then ended up deciding on just her friends and Endymion's Lords with all their children. After the guest list had been finished she started on giving out menu recipes and decoration ideas to her staff. When all was done and all her staff was gone she bathed and went in search of her precious daughter.

Preparations for the holiday celebration where going wonderfully. Complete menus for every day that the visitors would be there, where especially organized by Serenity. She wanted everything to be perfect, even Rini seemed to enjoy everything that was going on. Rini had a wonderful time decorating the visiting children's rooms and baking cookies with the bakers. Everything seemed to be going great in Serenity's eyes even though her relationship with Endymion grew worse by the day. About two weeks ago Endymion had left the castle to visit near by countries and hadn't even said good bye to Serenity. But that wasn't going to bring her down, not when she had made so much progress with her daughter and especially not today when they were going on their first shopping trip to town. They needed new gowns for the occasion. Plus it gave Serenity much needed time to bond with her daughter.

"You ready dear?" the blissfully happy Serenity called out to Rini from the attached room. She has just finished putting on her hooded outing cape over her riding gown. Twisting the ties in the front of the cape, Serenity turned around to see an awaiting Rini in the corner of the room. Her beautiful pink curls were held up with two yellow ribbons at each side and her full cheeks had a rosy tint to them.

Rini nodded towards Serenity indicating her answer to her mother's earlier question. She came up to Serenity and grabbed hold of her mothers slender hand with her much tinier one. Then they proceeded to make their way to town for their day together.

The town was something straight out of a Christmas story. All the cottages lined up next to each other in neat little rows. Their roof tops covered with crisp white snow from the night before and the smell of chestnuts roasting came up out of every chimney top. Kids were playing with the snow that lined the street and mothers shopping in the small street front shops. Every shop was in the holiday mood with decorations hanging in their front windows. Best of all the sound of laughter coming from every side was heart warming to hear.

Rini and Serenity walked hand in hand down the wide brick road the centered the town. Their eyes wondering from window to window looking at all the beautiful crafts and pastries on display until they reached the tailor's store. Once reaching it Serenity rushed Rini inside protecting her from the upcoming chilly winds.

"My, my, who have we here?" The old tailor said upon their entrance. "Good day, Tom." Serenity said in her soft voice. "And who have we here?" The older man asked Serenity while he smiled at the shy pink-haired child at Serenity's side. "This here is my daughter, Princess Selene. Rini for short." Lightly Serenity pushed Rini forward towards the man and gave her an encouraging smile. "Well, hello your young majesty, what would you like me to make for you today?" The man asked with a big smile on his face. Rini only responded with a small smile and then looked up to Serenity for some help. "Well she is very shy so I will choose for her, if that's ok Tom." The older man lead them into a room where he had many sketchings on the walls. Many of them of dresses and a few of them where more masculine outfits. "Well, here we are your majesties. Choose to your liking and then come get me at the front of the shop." With that the older man stepped out and the queen and princess set out in search of some nice gowns.

Serenity choose a few gowns for herself and about two dozen for Rini. Many of them with big bows and extravagant stitching. Which where two things that Rini very much disliked. She watched as Serenity choose many dresses that where not to her liking and although she was grateful for the attention she knew herself well enough to know she would not be caught dead in those things.

After many months living with Serenity and Endymion, the thought of having parents had become settled in her little head. She felt happy to be around them but for some reason something was holding her back. Many times she had heard her now mother, Serenity, cry herself to sleep because of her unwillingness to open up to her. This thought bother Rini deeply, although she was young she was very mature for her age. After going through what she had gone through it is hard not to grow up. But now her life had changed drastically since she had woken up in the medical wing of the castle. She had parents now although the thought was still strange to her. These tow people now claimed to love her and had given her everything. There was no more beatings before bed instead their were good night kisses. Now instead of a mat on a cold cellar floor she had a huge plush bed with teddy bears as far as her eyes could see. Before everything was grey and cold and now she saw colors that she had never discovered and warmth she had never felt before. But still she felt incomplete and she knew that hurt her parents even more. She couldn't bring herself to speak to them even though she wanted and now in this tiny room with Serenity she wanted to speak more than ever. She wanted to thank her for everything she has done and to tell her not to choose those horrible dresses! But she couldn't and she didn't know why.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

The Queen's knights searched to the north and south, to the west and east and finally she had got some good news. Hotaru was found but it was not at all what Serenity had expected. It was a young girl from what she had heard and she was found on a southern coast left for dead. The knights had found her in time to save her but she was too weak to travel. Since the planned celebrations where still a few weeks away Serenity decided that it was best for her to travel to where Hotaru was being taken care of. She wanted to speak to Hotaru before anything was said to Rini about her appearance and every one in the palace was sworn to secrecy of anything that had to do with the her. So Rini was sent to spend a couple days with Mina and her family while Serenity took care of Hotaru and while Endymion decided to show up again.

What Serenity found when she arrived at her destination surprised her. It was a young girl about eleven years old. She was pale with dark black hair and she looked fragile but recovering well and when Serenity arrived the young girl had already awoken.

"How are you feeling?" Serenity asked as she entered the small infirmary that the girl occupied. The girl startled by the queen's presence dropped the cup of water she had been sipping on and stared at the queen for a few moments. "Don't be afraid dear child, I will not hurt you. My name is Queen Serenity and I am here to help you my dear, but first we have to speak." The queen said calmly as she approached the young frightened girl still sitting on the cot she previously laid on. "What is your name, my dear?" She asked politely to make sure she had the right person. "My…name is…Ho…taru." She stuttered still a little scared. "Well Hotaru, how are you feeling?" The queen prompted. "I'm feeling much better, thank you, your majesty." Hotaru said as she brought up her bandaged hands and moved them around so that Serenity could see. "Well young lady I have a deal for you, what do you say?" This took Hotaru by surprise and she thought about it for a bit then said " What's the deal if I might ask?" She shyly responded. "Well my daughter Rini has been having a lot of nightmares lately and she calls out for you. As you may suspect I am really intrigued to what your relationship is with my daughter." Serenity waited until all this information settled into the girl's head before continuing but the girl spoke first. "I don't know any Rini, your majesty. I'm sorry." The girl said sadly. "That's ok, young lady don't be sad. I know you wouldn't forget knowing a pink headed little girl." Serenity warmly replied to the girl. "Pink headed, you say your Majesty?" She said as her eyes lit up with happiness. "Yes, my daughter is pink-headed with big blue eyes just like mine." Serenity said, hope rising in her heart at the look the young girl now had on her eyes. "I know a girl with pink hair but her name was Mildred not Rini and she use to work with me cleaning Count Bailey's manor. But ever since that rich lady came and bought her I never seen her again. That's one of the reasons I'm here. Mildred was my best friend, we grew up together in Swamplake and when she disappeared I started asking questions. My master didn't like that and he…he.. Hurt me, but I got away and now I'm here." Hotaru said looking strong and confident after surviving that ordeal. "Well that girl is my princess." The queen said with a huge smile. "Thank you for telling me all of this and as for your reward, I offer you a permanent home with me and Rini at the palace. What do you say?" At this Hotaru's eyes lit up and her answer was evident in her face.

The trip back to the palace was an interesting one. Serenity learned that her daughter was a little fire cracker, reminding the queen of her younger self. She had spirit and she used to talk back then. For her muteness, Hotaru had no answer. She did not recall her friend losing her sense of speech while they were together. Serenity also got to know more of Hotaru and Rini's adventures.

While they were traveling Serenity had managed to get everything prepared for their arrival. She had a maid set up a room for Hotaru near Rini's and she had the tailor prepare her some gowns. The chefs had their orders to prepare a feast and all of the guest were already arriving for the holidays. Everything was to be set up perfectly for Rini and Hotaru's reunion.

Once at the palace Hotaru was taken to her room to get dressed and comfortable with her new quarters. There she would notified of when she was suppose to leave her room for dinner so that Rini did not run into her by accident.

Serenity was exhausted from her trip and returned to her chamber immedeatly after arriving. There a maid came in with all her mail and informed her of the King's arrival. She had no energy to deal with Endymion at the time and she did not want to ruin Rini's day by causing more tension between her and the king.

That evening dinner was magnificent except for the awkard silence between the king and queen. Thankfully the mood with every one else was that of happiness and it improved the feeling around the dinner table. Mina and Andrew had decided to join them for the occasion and every one was seated in their designated spots, including Rini which sat to Serenity's right and an empty chair to her other side while Endymion sat the Serenity's other side.

"Well friends and Rini my wonderful daughter I have a special guest joining us for dinner." Serenity began. "Guards, please escort our guest into their place at the table." At this every one's eyes went to Rini as the special guest entered the room. Her eye's slowly light up and a smile slowly crept up on her small cheeks. As for Hotaru her joy was obvious as she approached Rini. Little did it take for them to run up to each other and embrace. Joy was evident on every one's face but more so in Serenity's face who felt as if she had brought great joy to her daughter finally, even Endymion looked happy at Serenity's accoplishment and his daughters joy.

That night as Serenity got ready for bed she heard a light knock on her door. Slowly it opened to reveal Rini in her night gown peeking in shyly. "Come in sweet heart. Don't be shy." Quietly she closed the door behind her and walked over to Serenity. "Thank you." She said very low. It took Serenity time to register what she had heard. "What did you say?" Serenity said hoping she had heard right. "I said…Thank you."


	4. Chapter 4

Endymion's POV:

It has been days,…no wait, months, possibly years since I laid a single finger on my precious Serenity. She just couldn't understand me anymore. It seemed that our connection didn't last much. At first when I returned I had all intentions into seducing my wife. But as the days went on, her constant non-attention was driving me mad. She didn't understand the fact that I was a man and I had needs. …..Needs that she simply didn't care about. Now after…. Who knows how long, I find myself in this situation. In love with two completely different women, one is my sweet serenity. With her I have my home and once again with her I have my family. My heart will always be with my two queens. But then there's her. So beautiful and obedient. She lets me dominate the relationship and is always available to satisfy my needs. My little kitten, as I call her.

"Hey, Darien….Darien?" She called me out of my thoughts. I turn to her as she walked seductively towards me. Her gorgeous, long black hair had an orange glow to it due to the light coming from the fireplace. She straddled me as a sat there on the wooden chair in the corner of the room. Her lips found mine and slowly she tortured my lips, cheekbone, and neck as I felt my hand slowly wrapped around her waist and roughly I clutched her closer to me.

After I started feeling quiet uncomfortable in my pants as my manhood wanted release from its constraints. I slowly separated our lips and watched as her clouded eyes returned to normal and focused on me.

"My sexy little kitten… are you in need of me?" I seductively whispered in her ear. She only nodded in response and her hand started unbuckle ling my pants. "Slow down Kitty, we have to talk." I removed her from my lap and stood up with her. " I have to go home soon, gorgeous. I'm sorry but duty calls and my daughter needs me."

"But, Darien when will I see you again?" She asked her eyes widening in surprise to my news. "It's not fair that you always have to leave me to go back to that…that.. Wench! ….I Love you, I need you.." My fury quickly rose at the name she used on my angel.

"Listen kitty, Let it be the last time I ever hear you call my wife, which is also your queen, anything but her name. Do you understand me?" I furiously growled at her before continuing. " I bought you this house, I give you gold to spend, I pay for your maid and for god's sake I spend more nights on your bed than I do hers, can't you be pleased with what I can offer you? What more can you ask for?" I asked aggravated. I had already had enough of her and I stormed out of the little wooden cottage.

Behind all that was heard was a simple. "You." from the women left to her anger and sadness.

Serenity's POV:

In the palace all that could be heard was the commotion of servants running around and preparing for the first meal of the festivitites. It had been two days since Rini had first spoke to me. Since then the three of us, (Rini, Hotaru, and myself.) have been very busy preparing for our guests.

The snow decided to come early this year coating the castle in a white blanket. Everything looked so wonderful and at the same time peaceful. The gardens surrounding the palace seemed to have become a beautiful winter wonderland which everyone seemed to enjoy. Even Rini and Hotaru had spent the morning playing with the snow. It seemed that neither of them had ever seen such a sight and they were enjoying every minute of it.

"Serenity, Serenity!" Mina came into the room calling out with hardly no breath left in her. "Oh, here you are." she continued as she tried to catch some air. "Listen Serenity, The guest have already started to arrive….better said our friends and their respectful husbands with children in tow, are already settling into their rooms."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go see the other girls, we have so much to catch up on." Serenity quickly grabbed Mina's hand and motioned her towards the door but Mina tugged on her hold lightly and gave her a sad and yet, happy eyes. "Serenity, you seem so happy and I've missed that about you. Your carefree side is showing once more. But I have one more thing to inform you. Endymion has returned and has requested to see you as soon as possible. Right now he is seeing Rini in the main gardens."

"I really could careless right now. My friends are here to spend the holidays and my daughter will finally join us for the festivities. He will not ruin this moment for me." Defiantly, Serenity lifted her chin up which gave her a regal look to her as she proceeded dragging Mina to meet their friends.

Serenity could not remember how long it had been since she had had so much fun with her friends, even Rini and Hotaru seem to get along with the other children. After a couple of hours of chatting each others ears off, each went their own ways to prepare for the nights' dinner. Serenity helped pick out an outfit for both the girls and went into her own chambers to change. This night was going to be special for every one so Serenity put on one of her best gowns, which was light blue and flowed freely down to the floor. A diamond belt highlighted her waist creating a very elegant empire waist. She placed a diamond stud in each ear to match the belt and silver heels. All she needed was to brush her golden locks into place.

When she finished she walked over to her mirror a gave her self a quick once over.

"You look beautiful, my queen." Strong arms wrapped around her waist as the voice whispered in her ear. She could feel his chest on her exposed back and every breath he took next to her neck sent chills up her spine. _Damn him! Why do my knees feel so weak?_

"I've been waiting for you Serenity, didn't you get my message?" His silky voice interrupted her mental rampage.

"I did get your message, I've just been to busy." Her cold tone seemed to affect him because his arms became iron chains around her waist. "Endymion, you're hurting me… Please let… me..go !" Suddenly he twirled her around and pressed her back up against the wall. "Listen to me Serenity, this has to stop! NOW! You're my wife, like it or not."

"I know I'm your wife, unfortunately, but that gives you no right over me." Serenity was trying to stir up as much strength as she could to fight him off but the way his eyes were piercing through hers was making her heart pound harder by the minute. "I have every right. Your mine!" With those words he crashed his lips into hers and his anger and her coldness melted away as an almost forgotten passion over took them both.

Her hands wrapped unwillingly around his neck as his arms became looser around her waist. The heat grew between them as their lips locked in a passionate kiss. Time seemed to stop all around, as the heat between them grew. If only these moment would last…

A/N:

I'm sorry this is taking so long but I'm in the middle of finals and all my creativity is being sucked dry at this moment. But I do promise to have most or hopefully all of this story up by Christmas time. As for any readers that read my other story, Greed, Love and Lies. I really ran out of ideas on how to continue the story but I have revamped it. It still has the same theme to it so the title still fits what I am currently writing. For the old version story, I'll keep it around and try to work on it over the holiday but I don't promise anything. Review, Review, Review.!


End file.
